I was once like you
by OnionKnightPrincess
Summary: Story of Zack Fair. It is of his memories. The ones that were before Soldier, after soldier, and telling a story from his point of view. It has a more mention of his feelings on things were and what he was really thinking. First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

I was once like you...O yeah... But that was a story all together. Funny thing is... Angeal told me...No story, is not worth hearing.

"Embrace your dreams, and... whatever happens, protect your honor... as SOLDIER!"

Zack, 1st Class SOLDIER. Puppy, … ha...

Zack was looking out the windows of the room that he has been calling his for awhile now. He really didn't know that one of the reasons he became SOLDIER was because of his drive. To birth til death, this was his calling.

Oh, the great Zack Fair, happy and excited...but did he really feel... Zack sat on the black comforted bed sheets that were spreaded on his bed. He leaned back with his arms behind his head and remember when he first came to Midgar...

"_Mom, … Dad..." Zack said when his parents were sitting down, "Sit down...Wait a minute you are. Well, I have some news."_

_The parents looked at each other. The last time he sat them down for news he was in trouble. Hopefully he didn't mess with Farm Kung's chickens again. Last time, Farmer Kung was beyond mad. _

"_I'm going to be in SOLIDER!" Zack said looking up proud.  
His mother and father was in bittersweet moods. Happy that he wanted to be something and sad because he would be living the town. Which all the boys were at his age. It was nothing new. Maybe when he comes back he will get married and settle down._

_His mother stood up. Some streaks of gray were becoming visable in her brown hair. Her green eyes of happiness and compassion looked into Zack's eyes._

"_I'm very proud of you dear." She smiled and stroked his ear._

"_Thanks mom." Zack said smiling at her._

_His father joined the bunch and shook his son's hand. "Son, knock them dead."_

_Zack laughed, "I will dad. I will."_

Zack turned over and sighed about the memory. Why don't I go write them? GOOD IDEA! Zack jumped up and went to the dark oak desk. It reminded him of his grandma's back when he was younger.

Zack pulled up a chair.

"Let's get these mad writing skills on paper baby!, Zack grinned, eventhough he was the only one in the room. It was crazy to think that one of the SOLDIER members talked to himself. What would Angeal think?

Dear mom and dad,

How are you guys? Me, I'm okay. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am okay and happy to announce something. I been seeing this nice girl. She has brown hair and loves flowers. I met her here at Midgar. Kind of cool, huh? How is Farmer Kung's chickens doing? If you can tell them I am very sorry for kicking them years ago.

I am going to be sending some pictures soon to you guys. Midgar is something. Oh! I finally made 1st Class. I wanted to tell you in person but I wasn't sure when I was going to see you guys again. Yes, mom I am eating good. Yes, dad I am showing them what I am made of. I miss you guys.

With much love,

Zackary Fair

SOLDIER 1st Class


	2. Chapter 2

Zack decided to take the letter later on. He thought he would be a great time to go to his lady. He looked at himself in the mirror and started flexing..."Oh yeah...She won't be able to resist me."

Zack has been trying to land a kiss on Aerith. Every time he tried..well...he, of course failed. Angeal told him and he quotes: "Ladies like it when you are slow. Plus, they like music...romantic music. Make sure you show off your muscles. And hold your chin up."

Zack thought maybe Angeal needs to get laid himself instead of trying to help other SOLDIER members get lucky with his famous words of the ladies. What made things worse Genesis offered advice.

"Now Zack, with the ladies you need to look sharp. No slouching. Make sure you have a nice poem memorized. Girls love poems", Genesis folded his hands together then placed them on his hips, "Do you understand?"

Zack just nodded. Kunsel offered to take a breath mint because people hated bad breath and that made Zack think..." Why didn't he say girl?" Zack let it go. Before he could head out of the building...Angeal caught up with him.

"Zack, I needed to talk to you before you left..." Angeal said to Zack with that always serious face.

"Okay. What's up?", Zack said. He was praying he didn't have to go on a mission to fight monsters. He hated being or cutting his dates shorts. That is not going to give him any brownie points anytime soon with him doing that.

"One more word of advice...Be yourself..." Angeal smiled and patted Zack on the shoulder. "Go get your girl."

Author's note: Sorry about the short chapter, but I thought I would add some humor before getting all serious about it... :)


End file.
